


What he doesn't know can't hurt him

by anthony_is_a_frog



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I deleted all of this because I pressed some button on my computer and IM SO MAD, I do not have a penis so I apologize if it is inaccurate, Its 2:00 am people my brain is dead, M/M, Oh btw theres a tiny bit of Rich bashing vore I do find it kinda weird but, Petition to start a great human beings twitter page, Rich jerks off while wearing Michaels hoodie thats all you need to know, Smut, Tags are hard somebody save me, can you tell I dont write smut, do what you want my dudes and dudettes, expensive headphones, is it even called a page?, it sounded better in my head o k a y, mastrubation, no offence if you like it!, yes I am very mad about the new judges on the great British bake off thank you for asking, yo its so much easier to write smut IN YOUR MIND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: He felt no guilt or hesitation as he spit into his hand. After all, Michael had said "Do whatever you want with it!" before throwing it in Rich's face. Although Rich jerking off while wearing it probably wasn't what Michael had had in mind.Or Rich Jerks off while wearing Michaels hoodie, and I attempt to write smut





	What he doesn't know can't hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so um... IM SO SORRY. the idea I had was actually a good idea but a writer who actually knew how to write smut would have made it so much better oof. I don't even know why but I feel so weird writing the word cock. Im like: THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SMUT FIC YOUR'E ALLOWED TO SAY COCK GOD DAMN IT. But then the other side of me is like: but if feels too s e x u a l. like bro that's the point. Hope you like this!

Rich had been bored ever since Michael had left. For the past twenty five minutes, Rich had been angrily drumming his fingers on his desk, and hoping that Michael would come back, or something exciting would happen. He had tried to watch an episode of the Great British Bake-off, but he had already watched all the old seasons and hated the new judges. Rich was almost always bored when Michael wasn't around. Even if 30% of the time spent with Michael was him complaining about being bored or having nothing to do, there was still someone _there._ Without Micheal, there was nobody to complain to, and nobody to secretly check out.

Rich wouldn't deny that he liked Micheal. He had always liked him. Even if it had been buried under years of internalized homophobia and the squip, it was still _there_. Rich was always surprised that Michael wanted to hang out with him, even after tormenting him for so long. Bullying wasn't the kind of thing you could just _forgive._ But Michael was a forgiving person. That was one of the great things about Micheal. Great couldn't _begin_ to describe the wonder that was Michael Mell.

Rich could make a list of things he liked about Michael in his sleep. For one thing, his hair was great. It was soft, and looked like it would be fun to run his fingers through. He smiled involuntarily thinking about Micheal. He was, in Rich's humble opinion, a ten out of ten human being. In both looks and personality. Rich could start his own twitter page. It would be just like the "We rate dogs" page, but instead of dogs, it would be great human beings, and the only one he would rate would be Michael. He laughed out loud. Rich found himself to be quite funny when he was bored. Actually, he always thought he was funny, but he laughed extra loud when there was no one else to appreciate his jokes. _Michael_ would appreciate his jokes. He would laugh in that really cute way, and push up his glasses like some anime character. Rich could also create an instagram account devoted to photos of Michael when he was being really cute. It honestly seemed like a good idea until he realized that would be something a stalker would do. Rich really needed to do something before he lost his mind.

He eyed Micheal's hoodie, which after a lot of begging, had been thrown at Rich to keep for a day. He hadn't put the red hoodie on immediately. He spent a few moments just appreciating that _he had won_. He, Rich Goranski, had convinced Michael to give him his iconic hoodie. It had cost him $ 3.30 (the cost of a slushie at 711) but he had the hoodie. If only temporary. Rich stood up and retrieved it from the bed. He took a deep breath of Micheal. Sure it was a _little_ creepy, if not stalkerish, but Michael smelled great. Also Jeremy totally smelled Michaels hoodies when he was still obsessed with him. Rich wouldn't be the first person to pine after the amazing Michael Mell. Michael smelled like some kind of soap that Rich couldn't identify because there are many different types of soap and Rich could barely tell the difference between the smell of wine and grapejuice, not to mention one out of hundreds of soaps. He also smelled like his hoodie, but then his hoodie smelled like him. It was all confusing. Over all, Michael smelled good. He smelled hot. 

Rich had gotten a boner from smelling a hoodie. It wouldn't be the first time he was turned on by questionable things. He tried not to dwell on it. Michael was hot, therefore he smelled hot. He put the hoodie on. It was cozy, and also really big. It felt kind of like he was being eaten by it. Not in a weird way, Rich was decidedly not into vore shit. Just because _once_ he had told Jake _JOKINGLY_ to "Vore me daddy" did not make him into that shit. Rich kicked off his pants. Pants were for losers anyway. He sat back on the chair at his desk and spun around, attempting to grab the bottle of lotion mid-spin and failing. He waited for the chair to stop spinning before picking the bottle back up. It was empty. "If I must use spit like a _barbarian_ " He said out loud, and once again laughed at his own joke. 

He felt no guilt or hesitation as he spit into his hand. After all, Michael _had_ said "Do whatever you want with it!" before throwing it in Rich's face. Although Rich jerking off while wearing it probably wasn't what Michael had had in mind. Rich didn't do anything fancy. No "Flicking of nipples", or "Fingering" just plain and simple jerking off. Hand on dick action. He laughed _again_ before moaning with his first stoke. It felt good. "No shit sherlock." He once again said out loud to nobody. As he pumped his cock, he tried to imagine Michael. It wasn't that hard. He had thought about Michael and looked at him enough to have almost everything about him memorized. Michael would be on his knees, giving him a blowjob.

Rich had tried to suck his own dick once, and he probably could do it if he _really_ wanted to. But he didn't feel like putting in all the work. Instead, imaginary Michael would give him a blowjob, and give a damn good one at that. His tip leaked pre-cum, and he imagined Michael using his hands to spread it around his cock, before deepthroating him. Rich tightened his grasp, Moaning Michaels name as he did so. Imaginary Michael smiled up at him, then bobbed his head on his dick, humming something. Rich hadn't figured out what Michael should be humming, but in theory it was hot. 

Rich un-crossed one leg, and pushed the chair a little bit across the room. He paused for a moment to spit into his hand again, then continued to mouth fuck imaginary Michael. He would grab Michaels head (with consent) and thrust into it, hitting the back of this hot throat. And Michael would take it all, because he was good just for him. "Aw shit do I have a daddy kink or something?" Rich said before arching his back and moaning. He would adress it later, because he still hadn't come is Michaels (imaginary) Mouth. He slowed down a little bit, stroking from the base to the tip in long, gradual motions. Rich moaned Michaels name. Imaginary Michael had taken Rich out of his mouth and had begun stroking with his hand, Smiling up at Rich. "Who let you be so fucking sexy?" Rich said to Michael. Imaginary Michael only moaned in response. Rich paused to feel Michaels hoodie. It could work.

He wrapped the oversized hoodie around his dick, and tried pumping once. The contrast between his usual soft hand and the slightly rough fabric was nice. He continued to fuck the hoodie for a minute, after feeling kind of weird and guilty about leaving stains, he stopped. Imaginary Michael came back into the picture, and continued to stroke his cock. He thrust his hips into his hand and moaned again, and he could almost hear Michael say his name in real life. He reached blindly for a tissue, feeling that he was close. He had to open his eyes to find one, and then the door opened. 

"Rich?" It was Michael. Stupidly enough, Rich made no effort to cover his dick, and instead finished grabbing the tissue. "This isn't what it looks like!" Rich said frantically. His dick twitched as if to prove his point. Michael's face looked red, and Rich had honestly never felt more ashamed that he found that hot. It had all been fine because Michael _Hadn't known_. But now he _did_ know. And Rich didn't know what to do. "I uh.. came for my sweater." Michael pointed at his sweater. The sweater that Rich was wearing. "Oh uh.. Right." Rich pulled it off, and cursed himself for taking off his stupid pants. So what if pants were for losers? He could be a loser with dignity! "Uh thanks." Michael said. "I uh,, got cold." Michael seemed so flustered and embarrassed and Rich hated that he was getting off on that. "I'll just uh.. leave you to it." Michael walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Rich glanced down at his now shameful boner. He couldn't just leave it. So with a couple more strokes, he came all over his stomach and hands. It felt so good he almost cried. 

Michael didn't bother to tell Rich that he had come over 15 minutes ago because he was cold. He didn't bother to tell Rich that he had been sitting outside his door for the entirety of Rich's masterbation session. He didn't tell him that he came in at that time because he had heard Rich mutter "Im close." He didn't tell Rich that he got off to the image of him sitting there, face bright red, his hand on his dick for weeks after. After all, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> wHat a tWiSt. I hope you enjoyed this! I would love feedback and I totally take suggestions! (If you do feel like giving me a suggestion I do any ship btw)


End file.
